Monona County, Iowa
Monona County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,243. The county seat is Onawa. Monona County Economic Development Partnership for Growth History Monona County was formed in 1851. It was perhaps named for the Indian word meaning "beautiful valley."Monona County When Ashton (originally called Bloomfield ) was named the county seat in the fall of 1854, a log house served as the first courthouse.Excerpt from: "The Counties and Courthouses of Iowa" Ashton remained the county seat for only four years. On April 5, 1858, Onawa was voted the permanent seat of the county. The first Monona County Courthouse was completed in 1858. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 29 * Iowa Highway 37 * Iowa Highway 141 * Iowa Highway 175 * Iowa Highway 183 Adjacent counties *Woodbury County (north) *Crawford County (east) *Harrison County (south) *Burt County, Nebraska (southwest) *Thurston County, Nebraska (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 9,243 in the county, with a population density of . There were 4,697 housing units, of which 4,050 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,020 people, 4,211 households, and 2,737 families residing in the county. The population density was 14 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 4,660 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.34% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 0.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,211 households out of which 26.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.50% were married couples living together, 7.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.00% were non-families. 31.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 23.30% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 23.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 94.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,235, and the median income for a family was $41,172. Males had a median income of $27,349 versus $19,607 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,477. About 6.60% of families and 9.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.90% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Blencoe *Castana *Mapleton *Moorhead *Onawa *Rodney *Soldier *Turin *Ute *Whiting Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Monona County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Monona County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Monona County, Iowa *Blackbird Bend References External links *Discover Monona County Portal style website, The Communities, Recreation and more Category:Monona County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Iowa counties on the Missouri River Category:Settlements established in 1851